1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational games generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel apparatus for scoring a simulated football game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Football has become a most popular sport, with organized teams comprising players ranging from the very young to adult professionals. Generally, the season for playing football, at least on the professional level, lasts from early fall into the following January. This leaves avid fans without contact with the sport for a good part of each year.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for simulating the game of football and, especially, the scoring of games and ranking of teams throughout a simulated season of games.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.